1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have conventionally been developed various types of electronic component units mounted on vehicles and other objects, including an electronic component module disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-198347, for example. The electronic component module includes an electronic component substrate and a case. The electronic component substrate includes an insulating panel provided with a plurality of bus bars to which a plurality of electronic components are electrically connected. The case accommodates therein the electronic component substrate. The electronic component module has a connector-connecting portion in which a plurality of external terminal-connecting portions of the respective bus bars are collected. In the electronic component module, the connector-connecting portion is arranged between the electronic components, thereby downsizing the unit.
The electronic component module described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-198347, for example, is expected to prevent water adhering to the case (housing) from adhering to the connector (connecting unit) exposed outside the case.